Running Late
by RandomRyu
Summary: Something seems out of place when Felix doesn't show up in his spot for his game, and it's even more confusing for everyone when Turbo is missing also! 80s Boyfriends! uwu


It was morning in the arcade, and everyone was hastily making their way for their spots and getting everything they needed together. Kids rushed in as usual, all mostly regulars that visited the arcade almost every day.

A small girl with blonde hair in high pigtails on her head and large glasses balanced on bet nose went straight to Fix-It Felix, and a few other children had gathered around; waiting for their turn. They all held quarters in their palms and their pockets, for the clinking of coin against coin could be heard among the beeping and music coming from the games.

Fix-It Felix started off with its usual opening; Ralph's stump getting moved into the large pile of bricks by the bulldozer, thus waking the wrecker out of his slumber.

"You moved my stump!" Ralph fumed, jumping out of the stump and making his way over to the building. "I'm gonna wreck it!" He said his catchphrase before he jumped onto the building; breaking a great deal of windows, a shattering sound being heard through the machine.

There was a moment of just the background music playing, and Felix's bubble had popped up, reading: "I'll fix it!" But there was no Felix or a voice accompanying the words. Ralph glanced nervously around, searching for the short man.

"Felix? Felix?" Ralph whispered, and his voice could be faintly heard by the confused children standing in front of the screen.

"Where's Felix?" The blonde girl asked, tilting her head to the side slightly as she glanced at another kid next to her. He shrugged; just as confused as all the rest.

Meanwhile, there was commotion around the TurboTime machine also. "Turbo, where's Turbo? I think there's something wrong with this game!" The children whined, waiting for the game to try and get itself back into order.

Ralph didn't know what was going on in his game, if someone didn't show up, it would have been him! Something must have gone terribly wrong for Felix to be missing, and this made the wrecker worry. Inside, the citizens were a mess, searching around for Felix in the apartments.

"Ah-!" Felix choked back a moan Turbo held his hips in place; nipping at the man's neck and moving his hips as he thrusted into him. Turbo's helmet and suit was laying on the ground; scattered among the layers of Felix's uniform. The racer's jet black hair fell over his face, he had to tilt his head to the side slightly to fully see Felix's expression as he gripped the sheets.

"Go on, Fix-It, moan for me. You know you want to," Turbo practically snarled into Felix's ear, his voice low and teasing. Felix gasped and one of his hands went up to grip Turbo's shoulder.

"O-Oh, my l-land, Turbo," Felix groaned, his words just leaking through a string of moans and gasps escaping from him. He was nervous someone might hear, and all worry of not making it into the game on time was forgotten as pleasure overcame him.

Felix's cheeks burned a red color, his hair mussed up from writhing against the sheets. His lips were parted as lewd noises made their way out of his throat, his eyes lidded and glazed over in lust.

"I'm sorry, I- heh- can't hear you, what was that?" Turbo teased, not ceasing in his thrusts or the tight grip he had on Felix's hips. He was sure that the other was going to have bruises on his skin there, and the hickey that had been left on his neck from before was dark and purple; standing out against his skin. He could easily fix himself and make himself look brand new, but he new Turbo would have none of that. Turbo would just make another darker, more apparent one and threaten him then that if he fixed it, he would punish him.

"T-Turbo, ah, o-oh f- my l-land," Felix had almost cursed, but he stopped himself. He practically screamed in pleasure, arching his back with one hand twisted in the sheets and his other hand still gripping Turbo's shoulder tightly.

By now, the sounds coming from Felix could be heard by Ralph and the other citizens- even the children. The children had confused, shocked look on their faces, thinking that Fix-It was in pain and something was terribly wrong with the game. The Turbo Twins in TurboTime were complaining offscreen and the audience was booing them; the older brother turning to flip off the crowd and shoot a glare at them while the other brother just kept on with his complaining and whining about how they were going to be shut off.

"Mr. Litwak!" The blonde girl called for the employee.

"Yes, what is it?" Litwak made his way over to the crowded machine, glancing over and noticing the same was going on with TurboTime. The girl gestured to the game, where cries of what seemed like pain to the onlookers flowed through the speakers of the game. "Well, something is wrong here," Mr. Litwak sighed and crossed his arms.

"Oh- Oh, Turbo- T-Turbo... Oh, m-my l-land, Turbo-!" Felix couldn't handle the sensations overwhelming him anymore and arched his back as he came; his fist gripping the sheets and the other's nails digging into Turbo's pale flesh of his shoulder. He pushed back on Turbo's cock, which sent the Racer over the edge as he pushed himself roughly all the way inside of the more innocent character, spilling deep inside of him. Turbo had let out a loud groan when he spent; Felix a scream, which made the citizens and children outside of the game gasp as they heard the name being called out.

Felix slumped back on the bed, his breathing ragged and looking absolutely debauched and used. Turbo was panting also, staring down at the erotic sight under him with a tired smirk on his face.

"Felix, Felix!" Gene's voice rang through the door," Felix, are you okay?"

Felix's eyes widened instantly; Turbo pulling out of him as Fix-It pulled the sheets over him, wondering what he should do. "G-Gene, yes? I-I'm perfectly dandy!" He chuckled nervously. He then turned to Turbo and leaned close to whisper in his ear. "I have to go, h-have to go to my game- I have a feeling I'm running a bit late!" He placed soft kisses over Turbo's pale cheeks and then have him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Heh," Turbo leaned into the kiss, returning it quite roughly before they pulled away," Meet you later, after closing, Fix-It." He smirked and quickly went to gather his clothes along with Felix; both of them putting on their clothes in a rush. It didn't help to hide what the two had just done since Felix's face was still glowing red from ear to ear.

And with that, Turbo made his way out of the window and over the side of the building quickly and out of sight before anyone noticed him.

Felix smoothed out his shirt before he opened the door and rushed out and down the stairs, not wanting up look any of the others in the eye. "Take your spots!" He whispered, and a few of them have him a sideways look when noticing his rosy, rushed appearance. Without asking questions- for now- all of the citizens got into spots as Felix got into his.

"I can fix it!" Felix called out once he got into his spot, holding his hammer up high in the air. Ralph looked down at him with a puzzled and confused expression, and Felix looked up at him with an uneasy one; averting his gaze instantly.

"Well, seems like everything is fine here. Tell me if anything else happens," Mr. Litwak made his way elsewhere, the children excited to see their hero back on the screen and went right to playing the game.

Calls of," There's Turbo!" could also be heard across the arcade, the children happy that the game wasn't glitching.

Turbo had come back to two pissed off twins shouting and complaining at him, but he just yelled back and told them to get on with it and start the game.

Felix had a feeling he would never hear the end of today's events.


End file.
